Date Night Horror Frights
by RubyFiamma
Summary: [8059] Yamamoto's real savvy when he wants to get a little attention out of Gokudera, even if he has to use his weaknesses against him.


**Pairing : **Yamamoto Takeshi/Gokudera Hayato

**Rating : **General

**Warning : **Cavity causing fluff and dorkiness, Gokudera swears once?

**Word Count : **2,201

* * *

><p><strong>Date Night Horror Frights<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, Gokudera... Tsuna's going out with Sasagawa tonight and I was wondering -"<p>

"Not a chance, baseball freak." Gokudera lit a cigarette and swung his school bag over his shoulder.

"They're going on a date, we should too! It'll be fun!"

"Che! As if I'd wanna go on a date with your stupid ass."

Yamamoto shoved his hands into his pockets and pouted. "Aw c'mon... Halloween is just around the corner and I just rented this horror movie on DVD-"

"Horror movie?" Gokudera turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Mhm, yeah. Wanna come over and watch it?"

Gokudera made a face and shook his head. "N-no... Your d-dad will be there," he stuttered and nervously puffed on his cigarette.

Yamamoto smirked and slung an arm across his slender shoulders. "Why... Is Gokudera scared of horror movies?"

"Stu-pid," Gokudera jibed. "I'm not scared of horror films, please. It's just actors and special effects, che."

"So you'll watch it then? We'll do it at your house if that makes you more comfortable."

Gokudera shook Yamamoto's arm off. "What makes you think I'd wanna spend time with-"

"Man," Yamamoto laughed. "I can't wait to tell Tsuna you were too sca-"

Gokudera grabbed Yamamoto's shirt and hissed. "Fine, baseball freak. You're on. But don't you _dare _tell the Tenth any lies!"

Yamamoto laughed to himself. He really believed this would work out to be an interesting night.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto set the snacks on Gokudera's coffee table as Gokudera settled in on the sofa, fresh out of the shower and smelling delicious. He wore a well worn blue cotton tee and loose black shorts and Yamamoto had changed out of his school clothes himself. They were in their last year of high school and there weren't many times they got to be alone anymore so it left Yamamoto to think of new and interesting ways to get Gokudera to take a break from his school work and family work and just spend some time with him.<p>

"What movie are we watching?" Gokudera asked, reaching over to grab a handful of popcorn.

Yamamoto popped the DVD into the player and flashed it's case towards Gokudera. "It's called 'Sinister'. It's about this guy who's writing a book on these murders and I think it's about some dem-"

"Idiot, I didn't ask for a synopsis. Don't spoil the movie before we've had a chance to watch it." Gokudera shoved the popcorn in his mouth.

Yamamoto grinned and dimmed the lights. The sun had already set outside and hardly anything was visible in Gokudera's apartment so Yamamoto lit some candles not for romance but to give the apartment an eerie ambiance. He placed a quick kiss to the top of Gokudera's head and situated himself on the sofa beside him while Gokudera mumbled something about him kissing randomly in weird places. Yamamoto just laughed, grabbed the remote off the coffee table and pressed play.

They watched the beginning of the movie in good spirits, with Uri purring loudly in their ears stretched out on the back of the couch. They joked about what was going to happen next and Gokudera complained about how much of a loser the main actor seemed to be - surprisingly because he lied to his wife and kids about the house they had just moved in to.

Yamamoto found himself scooting closer to Gokudera as the movie got a little more intense and Gokudera had shut right up, back stiff and gaze focused intently on the television.

It wasn't that Yamamoto was really _scared _of horror flicks, it just wasn't really his genre. A friend of his had told their baseball team about the movie and how he had made his girlfriend watch it with him and how she had basically crawled into his lap in terror and clung to him the whole night. Yamamoto couldn't help but think of having Gokudera do something like that and instantly a light bulb went off in his head. He didn't expect Gokudera to go to that extreme but he _has _seen Gokudera freak out at trivial things, like Dino-san's pet turtle turning into some mountain God and the "angry" spirits during their Dare Challenge in the cemetery. Gokudera believed in stuff like that, aliens and ghosts and other-worldly things.

Yamamoto thought it was a _great _plan. And he was proven right when the first scary moment happened on screen where the creepy guy turned his head on the on-screen monitor towards the main actor and Gokudera involuntarily grabbed his hand and squeezed.

Yamamoto stole a glance before laughing (because he just couldn't help himself) and Gokudera angrily snatched his hand away.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to laugh," Yamamoto said through a face splitting grin.

Gokudera scowled and turned away. "I wasn't doing it for my benefit! I was looking for the remote and I can't see in the dark!"

Yamamoto stifled a chortle and nodded. "Right, right. The remote is on the table."

Gokudera growled and grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned the volume down two notches to make a point. Yamamoto wasn't buying it.

They went back to watching the movie and Yamamoto was getting a little freaked out but he could definitely read some sort of awe-like fear on Gokudera's face and it made him smile. It wasn't to often he got to see Gokudera look scared because when he was in battle, he was the Storm - never frightened, stone faced and fearless. It was just another mystery to Gokudera Yamamoto would never figure out.

Yamamoto couldn't put too much thought into right because a loud booming came from the television and both he and Gokudera jumped, scaring Uri off the couch. She scurried up the hall into Gokudera's bedroom.

The movie only got more terrifying from there and Yamamoto was regretting his decision to get this movie, even if having Gokudera nearly sitting in his lap was worth it. He was past the point of feigning calm and keeping bravado.

When the professor came on screen and began talking about the images of the demon Bagul, Gokudera made an unintelligible noise and when Yamamoto looked at him, his eyes were innocently wide. He clutched Yamamoto's thigh and when the actor answered the deputy's call and revealed the plot twist, Gokudera gasped. It made Yamamoto want to wrap his arms around Gokudera and squeeze him because he was just too damned _cute_.

Then the horrible part came and while Gokudera remained remarkably stoic, Yamamoto had to bury his face in the crook of Gokudera's neck. He couldn't bring himself to watch the terrible and macabre parts involving the children.

And to his surprise, Gokudera slid his arm around his waist and gripped his shirt and uttered a sorrowful "_Fuck_."

"Is it over?" Yamamoto asked, muffled by his mouth against Gokudera's skin.

"Y-yeah," Gokudera whispered. He pulled away from Yamamoto and leaned forward to grab the remote off the table when a loud crashing noise came from his bedroom. Yamamoto jumped but Gokudera jumped higher and landed right in Yamamoto's lap where he grabbed onto Yamamoto's t-shirt and buried his face into the fabric.

"It's Bagul, Bagul is coming! We watched the videos, Yamamoto! He's coming for our souls!" Gokudera wailed hysterically.

Yamamoto's heart raced, thudded in his chest and he held onto Gokudera but he seemed to have a little more reason than his frantic counterpart.

"It... It was probably, Uri, right? Haha, don't worry Gokudera! It was just a movie, right? Uh... Actors and special effects, isn't that what you said?"

Gokudera went rigid in his arms and after a dew seconds he scampered off Yamamoto's lap and composed himself. "Ha... Yeah, that's what I said... I was just uh... Testing out my acting skills. Yeah. That's it."

The soft amber glow didn't do much to hide the faint hue of pink spreading across Gokudera's face, nor did the silence do anything to hide the pounding of Gokudera's heart. Yamamoto smiled and indulged him anyways.

Gokudera got up surreptitiously and quickly turned on all the lights in the apartment while Yamamoto cleaned up the mess in the living room.

"Are you going to investigate what it was that Uri knocked over?" he asked.

Gokudera shook his head. "N-no... Stupid cat, she probably just knocked something over on my dresser or something." But his haphazard scowl and nervous chewing on his lip told Yamamoto a different story.

After they cleaned up, Yamamoto grabbed the DVD and shoved it into his bag and swung the bag over his shoulder. He walked towards the door but then turned back when Gokudera didn't follow.

"Well... I should probably get going then, huh? It's pretty late and it's a school night."

It wasn't that Yamamoto didn't _want _to stay over, but Gokudera rarely let him stay during the week. And well, Yamamoto wouldn't be the devious boyfriend he was if he didn't have this whole night planned out from the beginning.

Gokudera turned and froze in his tracks and Yamamoto watched a series of emotions work through Gokudera's features.

"Uh... You can... stay the night... If you want to," muttered Gokudera.

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"Yes, I'm sure, you idiot! I did all my assignments earlier on in the week and it's Thursday so just stay the fucking night, dammit!"

Yamamoto set down his bag and laughed. "Haha, so aggressive!" He walked over to Gokudera and pulled him in for a kiss. "It isn't because you're scared to be alone, right?"

Gokudera arched a silver brow. "Do you want to die?"

"Haha. Okay, okay! Let's go to bed then, we can watch some t.v there, right?"

"Pfft. As if you'd let me watch anything."

Yamamoto couldn't disagree with that one. They were never in bed together for long before they were distracted from whatever lame show was on television at the time.

He went up the hall first with Gokudera in tow and when they reached the bedroom, Gokudera stayed out in the hall while Yamamoto entered the room. He didn't comment on it because if he wanted his plan to succeed, he'd have to stop teasing Gokudera.

Just as he suspected, Uri had knocked over some items off Gokudera's dresser and Yamamoto picked them up off the floor while Gokudera made some sort of leap from the doorway to his bed.

Yamamoto chuckled. Monsters under the bed, really? Gokudera was too adorable for words.

"Shut up, bastard," Gokudera grumbled from the middle of the bed. He drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them protectively.

"Do you wanna watch t.v?"

"Yama... What's that glowing under the bed?" Gokudera's voice trembled comically.

Yamamoto craned his neck to look over the side of the bed and saw an orange-y red glow emitting from underneath it. His heart quickened pace and his breath hitched. He tip toed over to the side of the bed, Gokudera watching him frantic and wide eyed. Yamamoto bent down and Gokudera crawled over to the edge of the bed.

"Don't check it, you idiot! What if - what if it's -"

Yamamoto ignored Gokudera's warning and pulled the bed skirt back. He drew in a deep breath and peered under the bed.

Uri peered back at him with disinterest and mewed loudly. Her flames burned brightly and illuminated the space under the bed.

"Yama...?"

"Haha! It's just Uri!" Yamamoto exclaimed excitedly. He stood and hopped into bed with Gokudera. "No monsters under the bed," he teased.

Gokudera scowled and punched Yamamoto in the shoulder. "Shut up." And then he groaned through a laughed. "I sounded ridiculous, didn't I?"

Yamamoto rubbed his shoulder and grinned. "Nah, just cute."

"You want me to even out the other shoulder?"

Yamamoto laughed and Gokudera joined him. They shuffled under the covers and flicked through the channels but since it was so close to Halloween, there was nothing but horror flicks on. Gokudera eventually settled on one and Yamamoto was surprised that he wasn't opposed to his affections tonight. Not that he usually was and Yamamoto knew well enough not to make it a regular occurrence, but Yamamoto noticed his jumpy state and shamelessly took advantage of it. It wasn't long before Gokudera began getting antsy and before he could embarrass himself further, he announced he wanted to sleep.

Neither one of them could sleep with the television on so Yamamoto turned off the t.v, shrouding the bedroom in total darkness. And just as Yamamoto had anticipated, Gokudera abruptly turned towards him and curled around him like a barnacle. He couldn't get any closer than he was unless he lay completely on top of Yamamoto. Being this close to Gokudera was hard to not do anything but he was more than satisfied just having him cuddling so close. He snuggled into Gokudera, nuzzling his nose in the silver mop of hair and breathed in deeply.

He definitely checked this off as being yet another one of his successful attempts at getting Gokudera to show him a little extra attention, even if he did have to play a little dirty to get it.


End file.
